Wojna przeciwko Atlas Corporation
Wojna przeciwko Atlas Corporation – fikcyjny konflikt zbrojny istniejący w uniwersum Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Historia Tło 15 czerwca 2060 roku, Jonathan Irons jako pierwszy dyrektor prywatnej korporacji został mianowany członkiem Rady Bezpieczeństwa ONZ. Podczas przemówienia wykorzystał okazję, aby rozwiać podejrzenia jakoby jego firma pracowała nad bronią, która może działać na poszczególne grupy etniczne. Wyjaśnił, że Atlas Corporation już takową posiada. Mówił też o tym, że ONZ to relikt z czasów, kiedy państwa same mogły rozwiązać problemy świata, ponieważ zadanie to zostało zlecone jemu samemu przez co to on wysyłał żołnierzy z Atlasu, aby walczyli w ich wojnach, które według niego "nie działają". Powiedział, że jego priorytetem stała się polityka, ponieważ "zawodowi" politycy nie wiedzą jak rozwiązywać problemy, które zaczynają się z nimi samymi. Właśnie wtedy zajął on miejsce światowych polityków. Wierzył, że jeśli "nie będzie nikogo, kto będzie mógł rzucić wyzwanie Atlasowi", skończą się wojny. Jonathan_Irons_at_a_podium_AW.jpg Atak na San Francisco Pierwszym celem Ironsa były Stany Zjednoczone, a konkretnie 3. flota Stanów Zjednoczonych znajdująca się w zatoce San Francisco. Zaatakował on USA, gdyż uważał, że USA "utrzymywały świat w stanie wojny przez ponad 100 lat". Atakując USA myślał, że zakończy tym samym wszystkie wojny. 15 czerwca żołnierze Sentinelu - Mitchell i Gideon z pomocą policji ścigali vana, który mógł zagrozić 3. flocie. Po zatrzymaniu się, agenci Sentinelu razem z policją zaczęli walczyć z dziesiątkami żołnierzy Atlasu. Po wyeliminowaniu większości wrogich sił udało im się zabezpieczyć vana, jednak po otwarciu go okazało się, że są w nim drony, które chwilę później zniszczyły liny podtrzymujące most, w wyniku czego ten się zawalił i spadł na jeden z lotniskowców. Setki żołnierzy Atlasu zaczęły atakować lotniskowiec. Ich celem było przejęcie kontroli na działami elektromagnetycznymi. Tylko Mitchell, Gideon oraz Cormack i Knox, a także żołnierze marynarki mogli odepchnąć siły Atlasu. Mitchellowi udało się zamontować zakłócacze na obu Railgunach, dzięki czemu Atlas nie mógł ich użyć. Wtedy po dalszych walkach oddziałowi udało się dostać na mostek, aż wreszcie dotarli do pokoju kontrolnego, gdzie mogli przejąć kontrolę nad Railgunami i zniszczyć dwa statki atakujące flotę, jak również statki powietrzne Atlasu. Dzięki temu, siły Atlasu wycofały się, a 3. flota ocalała. Po zabiciu przez Ironsa tysięcy Amerykanów, Cormack zarządził, że kolejnym celem będzie "zapolowanie na niego" i "pochowanie go". Wojna o "wolny świat" thumb|224x224px|Most Golden Gate przed zawaleniem Po ataku na San Francisco, z czasem reszta świata odpowiedziała na działania Ironsa, wypowiadając jemu, a także korporacji Atlas wojnę. Sam Irons ukrył się w kwaterze głównej Atlasu w Nowym Bagdadzie w Iraku. Bitwa o Nowy Bagdad thumb|238x238px|[[Jack Mitchell|Mitchell lecący myśliwcem w stronę Nowego Bagdadu]] 8 stycznia 2061 roku, siły Sentinelu i United States Air Force rozpoczęły atak na kwaterę główną Atlasu. Razem z 37. dywizją powietrznodesantową, żołnierze Sentinelu - Mitchell, Gideon, Cormack i Knox lecieli samolotami F-52 przez kanion atakując przy okazji siły lądowe i powietrzne Atlasu. Po wydostaniu się z kanionu używając kapsuł desantowych wylądowali i kontynuowali walkę na pieszo. Po zniszczeniu wieżyczek MD, a także AST mieli za zadanie zniszczyć czołg T-600 Titan. Nie udało im się to, gdyż drony Atlasu zrzuciły toksyczną Mantykorę, w wyniku czego zginęły dziesiątki żołnierzy Sentinelu, w tym Knox. Ponieważ Gideon, Ilona i Mitchell byli byłymi członkami Atlasu, substancja ich nie zabiła. Oddział próbował jeszcze walczyć, jednak nie mogli sami powstrzymać AST i zostali powaleni. W tym samym czasie Irons przemawiał w Nowym Bagdadzie gdzie mówił, że jego wrogowie upadają, a zwycięstwo jest w zasięgu ręki. Wtedy żołnierze Atlasu zabrali całą trójkę do ciężarówki. thumb|[[Rój dronów (pojazd)|Drony wypuszczające Mantykorę ]] Ucieczka z więzienia Atlasu thumb|224x224px|[[Gideon i Ilona po schwytaniu ]] Po schwytaniu, cała trójka została zabrana do byłego laboratorium Atlasu, które zostało przemienione w więzienie. Spotykają tam Cormacka, który wyjaśnia, że jego oddział był poza zasięgiem działania Mantykory, dlatego przeżył i został schwytany. Jonathan Irons przesłuchał ich osobiście i podczas przesłuchania, postrzelił Cormacka, aby ten się wykrwawił, a Mitchellowi zniszczył protezę ręki. Jakiś czas później Ilona i Gideon zabili strażników i uwolnili przyjaciół. W pewnym momencie zostali oni rozdzieleni, przez co Ilona i Cormack musieli znaleźć sposób na ewakuację, a Mitchell z Gideonem mieli się z nimi przegrupować. W czasie walki z żołnierzami Atlasu, Gideon i Mitchell dowiedzieli się, że Irons chce zaatakować wszystkie większe miasta i bazy wojskowe na świecie przy pomocy Mantykory. Po nieudanej ucieczce Warbirdem, Mitchellowi udaje się przejąć AST, dzięki czemu razem z Gideonem udaje im się dotrzeć do bramy więzienia. Tuż przed odjazdem razem z Iloną i Cormackiem, siły Sentinelu zbombardowały więzienie przy pomocy statków powietrznych. Po ucieczce w pewnym momencie się zatrzymali się, aby zobaczyć co z Cormackiem. Okazuje się, że ten się prawie całkowicie wykrwawił i przed śmiercią powtarzał tylko "Nie przerywaj". Wtedy Gideon zadecydował, że muszą oni zaatakować miejsce, z którego zostanie wystrzelona rakieta, gdyż jego zdaniem to właśnie zrobiłby Cormack. Atak na centrum dowodzenia Atlasu Mitchell i Gideon na pokładzie znalezionych AST zostali przetransportowani do celu przy użyciu dronów, podczas gdy statki powietrzne USA atakowały miasto. Po dostaniu się do środka Ilona powiedziała im gdzie mają się udać. Po pokonaniu dziesiątek żołnierzy udaje im się zniszczyć rakietę, jednak to samo dzieje się z ich mechami. Mitchellowi i Gideonowi nie udało się też skontaktować z Iloną czy generałem Kingpinem, co dałoby im możliwość zatrzymania ataku. Śmierć Jonathana Ironsa thumb|241x241px|[[Jonathan Irons|Irons, Gideon i Mitchell podczas ostatniej konfrontacji]] Po ocknięciu się Mitchella, okazało się, że razem z Gideonem stali tuż przed drzwiami, za którymi jest Irons. Przed próbą zabicia go, zhakował on ich egzoszkielety, w wyniku czego nie mogli się ruszać. Wyjaśnił, że pozwolił na ataki terrorystyczne, gdyż jeśli to Atlas byłby jedyną siłą militarną na świecie i nikt nie mógłby mu się przeciwstawić, to wszystkie wojny by się skończyły. Gideon odpowiedział, że było wielu takich złych ludzi jak on, z czym Irons się nie zgodził, twierdząc, że mógłby ich zabić wcześniej w więzieniu lub teraz, jednak nie zrobi tego, gdyż nie jest potworem. Wtedy Irons odszedł, a Mitchell próbował uwolnić się z egzoszkieletu, co mu się udało, jednak egzo Gideona uległo awarii i nie mogło zostać zdjęte, więc ten kazał Mitchellowi samotnie gonić Ironsa, aby ten nie zdołał uciec. Po krótkim pościgu i zabiciu jednego z żołnierzy Atlasu, Mitchell złapał Ironsa nad przepaścią i trzymał go jedynie swoją protezą. Po krótkiej rozmowie odciął on swoją protezę, w wyniku czego Irons spadł w dół i zginął. Chwilę później do Mitchella przyszedł Gideon i podniósł go. Potem Jack powiedział, że Irons w jednym miał rację, mówiąc, że "to nie był koniec, to był dopiero początek", mając na myśli to, że wojna z Atlasem dopiero się zaczęła. Kategoria:Konflikty